


And We Call It Love

by hannernanners93



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannernanners93/pseuds/hannernanners93
Summary: Riley and Maya are both struggling to try and tell each other how they feel.Note: This is on my tumblr and my account on fanfiction.net as well





	And We Call It Love

Maya sighed. She was struggling to decide whether or not to go up to the Bay Window and talk to Riley about something really important. She knew Riley had feelings for Lucas, but what no one knew was how in love she was in with Riley. However, she was worried: what if her best friend still liked Lucas. She was terrified of being rejected by the person she loved more than anything in the world. But she knew her best friend and she knew that more than anything, Riley would always be there for her. So, finally, Maya worked up the courage to go to Riley’s bay window….to their bay window…and tell her best friend her honest feelings. .   
Little did she know, in Riley’s bay window, her best friend was having a similar internal monologue. She finally decided to yell for her mother.  
“Mom!” she screamed..  
Topanga came running into her room, and said, “What’s the matter, Riley?”  
Riley sat back down in her window and replied, “I need to talk.”  
Topanga went to sit down by her daughter and said, “More teenage angst, huh?”  
“Mom, I’m in love with Maya.”  
“I know. I’ve seen the way you look at her. Don’t worry, it’[s all going to be okay. You just need to tell her how you feel.”  
“You knew?” Riley questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.  
“I knew from the moment she came into your bay window. Besides, when you were 6, you told me and your father you were going to marry her.”  
Riley hugged her mom and told her thanks.  
After that, Topanga left, leaving Riley alone in the Bay window with her thoughts. About 15 minutes later, Maya came in.  
“Peaches!” exclaimed Riley as she pulled Maya into a hug.  
“Riles…there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“There’s something I need to tell you as well.” replied Riley.  
“Okay,” After silence filled the air with Maya pacing back and forth and Riley twiddling her fingers together, and time felt like it completely stopped, they both simultaneously said, “I’m in love with you.”  
They both smiled and before Riley knew what was happening, Maya’s lips crashed into hers and she wrapped her hands around Maya’s waist while Maya’s hands were around her shoulders. It was the best kiss either of them had ever received.  
After that kiss, they both sat down in the bay window and Maya cuddled into her best friend’s girlfriend’s arms.  
Somehow, now, everything was right with the world.


End file.
